A vehicle wiper includes a wiper arm, which is driven and operated by a wiper motor, and a wiper blade, which is supported by a distal portion of the wiper arm.
Patent document 1 describes an example of a wiper blade including a holder member, of which longitudinally central part is coupled to the distal portion of a wiper arm, a rubber blade, which is held by the holder member to wipe a wiping surface, and a backing, which has a predetermined rigidity and is formed so that its central part is outwardly curved opposite to the wiping surface. The backing is made of a spring material and fitted into an attachment groove, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the rubber blade.
The holder member has two end portions in the longitudinal direction. Each holding portion includes a holding portion provided with two holding hooks that are paired in a widthwise direction (or wiping direction). The holding hooks of each holding portion hold an upper part of a base of the rubber blade in the widthwise direction. The rubber blade projects outward in the longitudinal direction from each holding portion, and the projecting portion forms a following end portion that freely follows the curve of the wiping surface using the elastic force of the backing.
Such a wiper blade is advantageous in that, when the holder blade has the same length same as the rubber blade, the height of the wiper blade can be kept low, the field of view for driving is prevented from being obstructed, and the number of components is reduced thereby lowering costs.
Further, in such a wiper blade, a cap is attached to each of the two longitudinal end portions of the rubber blade, which is attached to the backing. The cap is hooked to a hooking portion arranged on the rubber blade thereby preventing separation from the end portions of the rubber blade. The cap accommodates a longitudinal end portion of the backing together with the longitudinal end portion of the rubber blade. This prevents separation of the backing from the attachment groove.